The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Prologue TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Murray playing air guitar AnthonyEatingPopcorn.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn 20thCenturyFox.jpg|20th Century Fox TheWigglesMovie-Train.jpg|Train chugging on yellow hill TheWigglesMovieLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Movie logo TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingOut.jpg|Camera closing out Wally and Cecil TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingIn.jpg|Camera closing in WaldotheMagnificent.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent WallyandCecil.jpg|Scene 1: Start WallytheGreat3.jpg|''"Give me a chance. I can prove myself."'' CeciltheMagicClubPresident.jpg|Cecil the Magic Club President WallyFallingDown.jpg|Wally falling down while hitting bookshelf Waldo'sWand.jpg|Waldo's wand JimboJugglingPosters.jpg|Jimbo juggling posters JimbotheJuggler.jpg|Jimbo the Juggler MagicClubCompetitionPoster.jpg|Cecil holding "Magic Club Competition" poster WallyandRoland.jpg|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.jpg|Roland the Remarkable HeyThereWally-Prologue.jpg|Roland and Wally HeyThereWally.jpg|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits-GladusaurusProductions.jpg|Gladusaurus Productions Murray'sTitle.jpg|Murray's title Tricycle.jpg|Tricycle Jeff'sTitle.jpg|Jeff's title Greg'sTitle.jpg|Greg's title Anthony'sTitle.jpg|Anthony's title Backstage MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingles TheWigglesMovie-TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-2.jpg|''"Mrs. Bingles, don't blow that whistle!"'' Mrs.BinglesBlowingWhistle.jpg|Mrs. Bingles blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony starts becoming silly JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff wakes up JeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff AnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyBowing.jpg|Anthony takes a Bow AnthonyCleaningShirts.jpg|Anthony cleaning shirts AnthonyasRabbit.jpg|Anthony as rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection AnthonyActingLikePlane.jpg|Anthony as plane MurrayandAnthony8.jpg|Murray and Anthony and Mrs. Bingles AnthonyAsBallerina.jpg|Anthony as a ballerina AnthonyMakingFruityFace.jpg|Anthony making fruity face Anthony'sBananaFace.jpg|Anthony's banana face AnthonyMakingFruityFace2.jpg|Jeff and Murray being distracted TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony making another fruity face FruitBowl.jpg|Fruit Bowl AnthonyEatingApple.jpg|Anthony eating Apple MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-3.jpg|"The sound of the whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things." TheWigglesintheMirror.jpg|The Wiggles looking in the mirror TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"OK, that's it. It's showtime! Get ready to wiggle." TheWigglesandMrs.Bingles.jpg|"Beauty mate!" DorothyandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Concert TheWigglesMovie-Concert.jpg|Scene 2: Concert MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray and Greg TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"It's wiggle time!" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy,WouldYouLikeToDance?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing JeffSleepwalking2.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up AnthonyandJeff7.jpg|Anthony and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|"Why don't we point our fingers and do the twist together?" CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Wally_riding_his_bicycle.PNG|Wally riding his bicycle GregDancing.jpg|Greg dancing and Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesandtheKids.jpg|"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday." JeffandDorothy6.jpg|Dorothy asking Jeff what special day it is MurrayandDorothy5.jpg|"Christmas Day!" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|"How about I perform some magic?" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Greg performing the Vase of Magic Flowers Trick DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad Greg's Magic Wand WallytheGreat4.jpg|"Obvious Box of Mystery routine!" GregandWally.jpg|Greg and Wally TheBoxofMystery-WigglesMovie.jpg|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" DorothyandGreg.jpg|Dorothy and Greg WallyHoldingWaldo'sWand.jpg|Wally holding his wand WallytheGreatMagazines.jpg|"Wally the Great" magazines WallytheGreat7.jpg|Wally with a rose in his mouth DorothyinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|Dorothy holding Greg's magic wand Greg'sMagicWandinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg's magic wand DorothyandMeaganWoodhouse.jpg|Dorothy greeting Meagan WallyandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand2.jpg|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand3.jpg|Wally holding Greg's magic wand DorothyinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|"The magic wand! It's gone!" Dorothy'sTail.jpg|Dorothy's tail Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MoviePrologue.jpg|Greg and his magic box Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MeaganWoodhouse.jpg|Meagan Woodhouse explaining about Dorothy and Wally WallytheGreat'sCape.jpg|Greg holding Wally's cape TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy on bike QuackQuack-MoviePrologue.jpg|Wally and Dorothy crashing into haystack QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie)2.jpg|Murray and Jeff WiggleRainbow.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow CowandSheep.jpg|Cow and Sheep QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie)3.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandWally.jpg|Dorothy and Wally greet each other DorothyandWally2.jpg|but then, they fight over Greg's magic wand. DorothyandWally3.jpg|And they break it in half! DorothyinTheWigglesMovie6.jpg|''"Oh no!"'' WallyandtheMagicWand4.jpg|''"Now look what you've done! It's broken!"'' DorothyandWally4.jpg|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. Henry the Octopus TheWigglesMovie-JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus Sandlot.jpg|Sandlot LifeSaver.jpg|Life Saver Rockin'andaRollin'Sea-Prologue.jpg|Life Saver on megaphone TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' SwimmingPool.jpg|Swimming Pool JeffDiving.jpg|Jeff diving GregDiving.jpg|Greg diving MurrayDiving.jpg|Murray diving AnthonyDiving.jpg|Anthony diving JeffinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Jeff swimming underwater GreginRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Greg swimming underwater MurrayinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Murray swimming underwater AnthonyinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater Rockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" MurrayandJeff3.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthony10.jpg|Greg and Anthony HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles'Flippers.jpg|The Wiggles' flippers TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Underwater Big Band AnthonyandJacques.jpg|Anthony and Jacques BoomBoom-Prologue.jpg|Anthony telling Henry to join in BoomBoom-Prologue2.jpg|"You got it." BoomBoom.jpg|"Boom, Boom" TheFishettes.jpg|The Fishettes BoomBoom2.jpg|Anthony and Greg TomtheTroutandYellowCatfish.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Yellow Catfish playing guitar JeffandHenry3.jpg|Jeff and Henry MurrayandHenry3.jpg|Murray and Henry JoeyPlayingDrums.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums BoomBoom3.jpg|Jeff and Murray JacquesPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone TheWiggles'Hats.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool TheWigglesPointing.jpg|''"Let's go to Wags' house."'' Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme" Mrs.BinglesonTelephone.jpg|Mrs. Bingles on telephone CecilonTelephone.jpg|Cecil on telephone Wags the Dog Wags'World-WideShot.jpg|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.jpg|Postman WagsandthePostman.jpg|Wags chasing the postman TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|The Wiggles in front of Wags' World AnthonyandWags4.jpg|Anthony, Wags and the postman WagsandthePostman2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and the postman TheWiggles,WagsandPostman.jpg|"Wags, take that bag and hat back to the postman." TheWiggles,WagsandPostman2.jpg|That's more like it. WagsandMurray2.jpg|Murray and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Wags'House.jpg|Wags' House DorothyandWally5.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in front of Wags' World TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes DorothyandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy and the Wagettes Wags'World-Inside.jpg|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes WagsandWally.jpg|Wags and Wally Wags,DorothyandWally.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Wally WagsWearingGoggles.jpg|Wags wearing goggles WagsFixingWand.jpg|Wags fixing wand WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags the Dog WallyandtheMagicWand5.jpg|"HUH?!?" Skally.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand WallyHypnotizing.jpg|"You are getting sleepy, sleepy." TheWagettes2.jpg|The Wagettes sleep-hypnotizing MagicWandBroken.jpg|Magic wand broken WallySad.jpg|Wally feeling sad DorothyandWags14.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TapWags-Prologue.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' DorothyandWally6.jpg|Wally holding piece of screw TheWagettesTapDancing.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing TheWagettes'TapDancingShoes.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes TapWags.jpg|"Tap Wags" TapWags2.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes Ballerina Dancing Wiggletown.jpg|Wiggletown LuigitheIceCreamVendor.jpg|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.jpg|Luigi and Prego Dorothy,PregroandtheGirls.jpg|Dorothy, Pregro and the Girls RoseRobber.jpg|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Officer Beaples RoseRobberFallingDown.jpg|Rose Robber falling down DorothyandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples WallyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples DanceAcademy.jpg|Dance Academy Ballerina,Ballerina-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally entering Dance Academy AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing HollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy CameronLewis.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" Ballerina,Ballerina-Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Dance Academy Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|The Wiggles looking at a map TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie6.jpg|The Wiggles spotting a sign BrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesFallingDown.jpg|The Wiggles falling down TheWigglesCold.jpg|''"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street."'' Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake2.jpg|"Oh, please be careful with the cake." CaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword Captain,WallyandDorothy.jpg|Captain, Wally and Dorothy OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordandPiratesDancing.jpg|"who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword" Crane.jpg|A crane BlakeBowden.jpg|Pirate Blake Bowden Wigglehouse Wigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse WeLikeToSayHello-Movie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse Door.jpg|Door FruitSalad-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" during the test ChickenVane.jpg|Chicken Vane WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheWiggles'BeanBags.jpg|The Wiggles' Bean Bags TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the mixed up shirts. TheWiggles'BedroomDoors.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts AppleCatapult.jpg|Apple Catapult JeffinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"This surprise party was a silly idea."'' WigglyKitchen.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Kitchen BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy as Baby LittleMurray'sToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young HotPotato-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy YoungAnthony.jpg|Little Anthony YoungGreg.jpg|Little Greg TheOtherLittleWiggles.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles HotPotato-LittleWiggles.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheAwakeLittleWiggles.jpg|The Awake Little Wiggles TheUnforgottenLittleWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles YoungJeff.jpg|Little Jeff YoungMurray.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Little Murray and Anthony TheLittleWiggles2.jpg|"WHOO!" TheLittleWigglesinPicture.jpg|A picture of the Wiggles and Dorothy when they were young TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"I promised her that every year, we'd celebrate her birthday."'' RompBompAStomp-MoviePrologue.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp."'' AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"Come on, everyone, let's rock this place!"'' RompBompAStomp-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandGregDancing.jpg|Murray and Greg AnthonyDancing.jpg|Anthony Clock.jpg|The Clock moving its eyes RompBompAStomp-MovieEpilogue.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' GardenGnomeandTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome AnthonyandGardenGnome.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome AnthonyonTelephone-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony talking on the telephone Jeff's Dream I'mACow-MoviePrologue.jpg|"I wonder what Jeff's dreaming about?" I'mACow-WigglesMovie.jpg|"I'm a Cow" I'mACow-MovieEpilogue.jpg|''"Moo?"'' I'mACow-MovieEpilogue2.jpg|''"I better wake him up."'' JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff waking up Jeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray and Jeff's purple armchair Ship Dancing NyaNyaNya-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 10: Ship Dancing CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandWally.jpg|Captain and Wally WallyandPirateBlake2.jpg|Wally and pirate Blake CaptainandDorothy7.jpg|Dorothy and Captain Boat.jpg|Wally on boat WallyandPirateBlake.jpg|Wally saving pirate Blake from drowning TheS.SFeatherswordBadgeofFriendship.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship Day Dreaming Wally'sDreamMusic-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming WallyandWaldo'sShadow.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' LeanneHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dancing Magician Leanne Halloran EdwardRooke.jpg|Dancing Magician Edward Rooke Wally'sDreamMusic-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue of "Wally's Dream Music" Clock2.jpg|Clock TheChase-Prologue.jpg|Wally talking about the Magic Competition registration DorothyonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy on tricycle TricycleWheel.jpg|Tricycle wheel TheChase.jpg|"The Chase" Roland'sLimousine.jpg|Roland inside his limousine MagicClub.jpg|Magic Club DonnaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Donna Halloran The Magic Competition TheWigglesCarryingPresents.jpg|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! CaptainFeatherswordandPirates.jpg|Captain Feathersword and pirate carrying birthday cake and presents HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Henry carrying presents WagsinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Wags carrying presents Mrs.Bingles2.jpg|Mrs. Bingles carrying food HaroldtheUnbelievable.jpg|Harold the Unbelievable WaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's chest WallyWearingWaldo'sHat.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat WaldotheMagnificent'sOutfit.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's outfit WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet TheWigglesinCircusTent.jpg|The Wiggles in circus tent DorothyandWallytheGreat.jpg|Dorothy and Wally TheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|The Magic Club Competition CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges RolandandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Roland and Leanne Halloran TheMagicClubJudges.jpg|The Magic Club judges TheMagicClubCompetition2.jpg|Wally in the Magic Competition WallytheGreat5.jpg|Wally performing his magic WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy WallyandCecil2.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes Wigglehouse2.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Wigglehouse WigglehousePopUp2.jpg|Wigglehouse pop-up WallyandDorothy2.jpg|Wally and Dorothy in Wigglehouse Let's Party! Jimbo,CecilandRoland.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-WigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 13: Suprise! TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"A surprise birthday party for me?"'' TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group WallyandJimbo.jpg|Wally and Jimbo TheWigglesMovie-CircusScene.jpg|''"Wally won that new wand at the magic club tonight."'' CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain and Anthony WallyandGreg.jpg|Wally and Greg Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|''"Come on, everybody! Let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue2.jpg|''"Let's eat!"'' Let'sHaveaParty2.jpg|Skally in the background Greg-Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" JeffandCecil.jpg|Jeff and Cecil Let'sHaveaParty3.jpg|Cartwhelle in the background GregandHenry5.jpg|Greg and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|Murray and Captain AnthonyandWally.jpg|Anthony and Wally CaptainandWags2.jpg|Captain and Wags WagsandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Wags and Mrs. Bingles Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandHenry7.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainFeatherswordandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mrs. Bingles HenryandWags4.jpg|Henry and Wags MurrayandRoland.jpg|Murray and Roland TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Let'sHaveaParty4.jpg|Everybody throwing balloons End Credits CircusTentandBigRedCar.jpg|Circus Tent and Big Red Car at night WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Wiggles Firework Logo TheWigglesMovie-EndCredits.jpg|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovie-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Musicians Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits WigglyMedley-SongCredits.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" Bonus Music Video WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner Song Title Wigglemix-PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey the Crab PuppetAnthony,MurrayandJeff.jpg|Pupppets Anthony, Murray & Jeff DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JoeytheCrab.jpg DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' LizardPuppetsinWigglemix.jpg PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg PuppetJeffinWigglemix.jpg Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg Wigglemix-PuppetCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurrayinWigglemix.jpg YellowCatfish.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg PuppetAnthony-Wigglemix.jpg Electronic Storybook: The Lost Joey TheLostJoey-TitleCard.jpg TheLostJoey.jpg TheLostJoey2.jpg TheLostJoey3.jpg TheLostJoey4.jpg TheLostJoey5.jpg TheLostJoey6.jpg TheLostJoey7.jpg TheLostJoey8.jpg TheLostJoey9.jpg TheLostJoey10.jpg TheLostJoey11.jpg TheLostJoey12.jpg TheLostJoey13.jpg TheLostJoey14.jpg TheLostJoey15.jpg TheLostJoey16.jpg TheLostJoey17.jpg TheLostJoey18.jpg TheLostJoey19.jpg TheLostJoey20.jpg TheLostJoey21.jpg TheLostJoey22.jpg TheLostJoey23.jpg TheLostJoey24.jpg TheLostJoey25.jpg TheLostJoey26.jpg TheLostJoey27.jpg TheLostJoey28.jpg TheLostJoey29.jpg TheLostJoey30.jpg TheLostJoey31.jpg TheLostJoey32.jpg TheLostJoey33.jpg TheLostJoey34.jpg TheLostJoey35.jpg TheLostJoey36.jpg TheLostJoey37.jpg TheLostJoey38.jpg TheLostJoey39.jpg TheLostJoey40.jpg TheLostJoey41.jpg TheLostJoey42.jpg TheLostJoey43.jpg TheLostJoey44.jpg TheLostJoey45.jpg TheLostJoey46.jpg TheLostJoey47.jpg TheLostJoey48.jpg TheLostJoey49.jpg TheLostJoey50.jpg TheLostJoey51.jpg TheLostJoey52.jpg TheLostJoey53.jpg TheLostJoey54.jpg TheLostJoey55.jpg TheLostJoey56.jpg Deleted Scenes Dorothy,WallyandHenry.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy, Wally and Henry TheWigglesinWags'World.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles looking for Wags inside Wags' World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DorothyandWallyinBrrrrrStreet.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy and Wally in Brrrrr Street I'mACow-WigglesMovieAlternateVersion.jpg|Alternate version of "I'm a Cow" TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles driving to the circus tent Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries